Reliability of operation is an important consideration for modern electronic devices, e.g., selective call receivers. One aspect of reliability is the device's ability to continue to function properly after being subjected to a mechanical impact such as incurred when the receiver is inadvertently dropped. Delicate components such as the liquid crystal information display (LCD) are particularly sensitive to mechanical shock since LCD's are fabricated from a "sandwich" of glass panels.
Various methods have been employed to protect LCD's from mechanical shock. Examples of conventional protection schemes are: situating the LCD in a physical location that minimizes direct contact with the impacting surface when the selective call receiver is dropped or suspending the LCD at its periphery in a shock absorbing frame within the selective call receiver. These alternatives improve protection but cannot protect the LCD in the event of a direct impact to the face of its assembly.
Accordingly, to alleviate the problems associated with LCD breakage due to direct mechanical shock, an apparatus must be fabricated that effectively isolates the LCD from a direct impact, thus eliminating the possibility of damaging or breaking the LCD and insuring continued reliable operation of the selective call receiver.